The Approaching Storm
by misao1000
Summary: A mysterious woman arrives in Nerima, holding a grudge against Khu Lon and Happosai. And as all things usually go concerning Nerima, Ranma and the rest of the NWC eventually get caught up in the middle of it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** Ranma 1/2 and all associated characters, belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is a work of fiction, used solely for entertainment purposes, and is in no form, used as a means of profit.

" " normal talking  
' ' thoughts  
{} chinese

Prolouge

Location: Sea of Japan  
Time: around two pm

As several men worked drawing in nets loaded with fish, one of them would occasionally glance towards the front of the ship, were a person dressed in a white robe sat, seeming to be oblivious to everything going around them.

Having finally hoisted the net on board, several of the men proceeded to gather the fish, for storing. However two men, stood back a bit.

"It isn't fair you know." says the younger of the two.

"What isn't fair, son?" asked the second man, who was much older. "

The younger man gives a slight movement of his head, towards the front of the ship, where the person wearing the robe is sitting. "It isn't fair that we have to do all this work, while the Captain's guest, just sits around, and does nothing."

The older man looked towards where the younger one indicated, and let out a audible sigh. "Let me give you some advice son. Stay out of other peoples business. Much better chance of staying alive."

As the old man started to move away, the younger one caught him by the arm. "Don't get me wrong pops, I do like having this job. I just think it is wrong, that we have to work our tails off, while that person, gets to sit around, and enjoy a free ride."

The old man let out another sigh, and once again looked towards the front of the ship, before turning and looking directly into the younger mans eyes. "Then do what you think is best. But don't say I didn't warn you, once you find yourself either dead, or without a job."

Before the younger man could say anything more, the older man pulled his arm out of the younger mans grip, and walked away. The younger man watched him ago, letting a small smirk cross his face. 'Don't worry about me old man.'  
-

Location: Sea of Japan  
Time: ten pm

As the full moon reflected upon the sea, the fishing ship had stopped for the night, and the crew had retired, below deck. The only person still on deck, was the person dressed in the white robe.

However, unbeknownst to this person, hidden in the shadows of some crates and supplies, the younger man from before stealthily made his way towards the front of the ship. Every now and then, he would stop, and hold up his hand. Coming to another stop some minutes later, he looked back behind him, and noticed four pairs of eyes, looking back at him. " You all remember the plan, right?" he asked in a whisper.

Receiving four nods, the younger man turned away, to face forward again. With a gesture of his hand, he proceeded forwards once again, with the other four men following. Several minutes later, the younger man stood in front of the robed person, while the rest of the men, circled around the person. With a quick glance at the other men, the younger man spoke. "I know it is rude of us to bother you, but we need to have a talk, about how things are done aboard this here ship."

The person wearing the robe, didn't acknowledge the man, in any way. The young man, let out a loud sigh, and knelt down. "Maybe you didn't hear me, the first time. I said, we need to have a little talk, about how things are done, aboard this ship, friend."

Once again, the robed person didn't acknowledge anything that was said. Loosing his patience, the younger man's hand shot out towards the robed person, attempting to grab a hold of the robe. Before he could do so, or see the counter, the robed person, had leapt to their feet, grabbed a hold of his wrist, and twisted his arm around behind his back. {Don't touch!} shouted the robed figure, in a distinctive female voice.

With a quick shove, the robed woman, pushed the younger man away from herself. "Does anyone know what she said?" asked the younger man, rubbing his wrist, and turning back to face the woman.

"It's a Chinese dialect." said one of the men, who was standing behind the woman. "I could be wrong, but I think she said, don't touch."

The younger man, looked at the woman for a few moments, before turning his gaze upon the man standing behind her. "Can you speak to her?"

"I can try." said the man. "However, my Chinese is a little rusty."

The younger man thought about this for a few moments, before giving a nod towards the man. As the man standing behind the woman, moved forwards, the younger man, took a few steps off to the side. A few moments later, the other man was standing before the woman, and facing her. {Hello.} said the man.

The woman acknowledged him with only a slight nod of her head, but didn't say anything. The man looked towards the younger man. "What do you want me to say to her?"

"I want to know why we have to work, while she gets to sit here, and do nothing." said the younger man.

Turning back to face the woman, the other man, started to speak slowly. {My friend here, wants to know why he and the others have to work, while you get to sit here and do nothing.}

The woman gave a noticeable shrug, and said {So.}

"What did she say?" asked the younger man.

"She only said so." said the man who was translating. "I don't think she cares what we think."

A look of rage crossed the young mans face, and he grabbed the other man by the collar of his jacket. "I don't care what she thinks. You are going to tell her, to start earning her keep, or we will make her!"

The younger man shoves the other man away from him, and crosses his arms over his chest. The translator swallows hard, and turns so he is facing the woman again. {He said that you either need to start earning your keep, or they are going to make you.}

After finishing the translator watched the woman closely, and saw her nod. He was about to turn back towards the younger man, when the woman raised her arms, and placed her hands on top of his shoulders. The translator started to ask what she was doing, but she started to push against him. After pushing him some steps backwards, the woman lowered her hands from his shoulders. {Stay!}

Before the man could ask her why she wanted him to stay there, she turned and made her way back towards the others, stopping a few moments later, back where she had originally been standing. {I gladly accept your challenge!}

The younger man turned so he was looking at the man now standing behind him. "What did she say?"

"She said she accepts your challenge." said the translator. "Basically, you have to make her listen to you."

"Fine by me." said the younger man, turning back to face the woman. "Get her!"

As the translator watched, the other men rushed towards the woman. With a quick flick of her arms, the woman soon held a small sword in each hand. Not being able to watch his friends die, the translator closed his eyes, and covered his ears.

Some minutes later, he felt a gentle touch upon his wrist. Opening his eyes, he found the woman standing before him. Glancing past her, he found the other men laying on the deck, in pools of their own blood.

Lowering her head slightly, the woman said. { I'm sorry.}

The man let out a sigh, and said. {Don't worry about it. It's not like they gave you a choice, on the matter.}

The woman nodded, and sent him a smile. The man becoming embarrassed by this, raised his arm, and rubbed the back of his head, while looking down at the ground. {Anyway, would it be alright if I asked, your name?}

{Mie Zhun} said the woman.

{That's a very pretty name. So, Mie Zhun, why are you heading to Japan?}

{I am searching for two people, that owe me a debt.} said Mie, looking out over the sea.

{A debt as in money?} asked the man

Mie said nothing, and continued to look past the man, and out over the sea. The man bending down a bit, so he could look into her eyes, noticed a look of complete concentration etched upon Mie's face. Standing up straight, and turning so he was looking in the direction Mie was looking in, the man tried to see what had caught her attention so much. However, all he could see was the sea.

{How long before we reach Japan?} asked Mie suddenly.

Turning back to face her, the man found that she had turned her attention back to him. {The ship won't move as long as it is dark, so it won't be until morning before we head into port.}

Mie gave him a nod, and moved to sit down. {Then I bid you goodnight.}

{Wait, you mean you are just going to sit here all night?}

Mie didn't answer him. Getting down on his knees, the man tried to look into Mie's eyes, but found them closed. 'Guess she really is going to sleep out here.'

Returning to his feet, the man headed off towards the crew cabin, stopping only long enough to look down, at the bodies of his friends. Letting out a sigh, he thought. 'Can't say they didn't deserve that, but this is going to cause problems, when the Captain finds out.' Turning so he was looking towards Mie again, the man let out another sigh. ' Guess I should do something, about this.' He turned back towards his former friends, and went to work.  
-

Around noon the next day, Mie was alerted to someone standing over her. Opening her eyes, she looked up, and found the man from last night, standing over her. As she got to her feet, the man spoke. {Thought you would like to know, that we will docking in about a hour.}

Once she was standing, Mie gave him a nod, and turned away from him. However, before she could do more, she noticed that the area before her, was void of blood, and bodies. Turning back to face the man, she asked him what happened. Before answering her, the man looked around the area, making sure no one was close by. {I cleaned up the blood, and disposed of the bodies, by dumping them overboard.}

{Why?}

{Because it would have caused trouble for you, and all that.}

{That wasn unnecessary.} said Mie stepping closer to the man, and placing her hands upon his chest. {However, I do thank you.} Before the man could say or do anything, Mie had leaned closer, and placed a slight kiss upon the mans cheek. The man fainted right away, and collapsed to the deck, with a loud thud.

Looking down at the mans prone form, Mie smirked to herself. 'This man may prove very helpful, in getting my revenge.' Stepping over the man, Mie moved so she soon was standing against the ship railing. 'Khu lon, Happosai, the storm is coming, and nothing you do, can stop it!' The woman lets out a evil laugh, that sends chills down the spines of the crew members, that are close enough to hear her.

End of Prolouge

(A/N: Can't say this is any good, or how often it will be worked on, since I have a lot of other stories, that really need to be worked on. Also, I had planned to make the Chinese parts, actual chinese. However, I wasn't sure if the translator site I was using was acurate, and also, wasn't sure if the ff owners, would allow me to post the story that way.)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Haven't been able to work in a part, were the man that did the translating last chapter, gives his name to Mie. Therefore I am just going to call him Touya.)

Chapter One

Three hours after arriving at a port in Tokyo, and disembarking the ship, Mie having found a currency exchange station, changed the Chinese money she had, to Japanese yen. [The currency exchange rate, sure sucks here.] she mumbled with a sigh.

{I know what you mean.} said Touya, who had accompanied her. [Of course, I say the same thing about the transfer rate in China, when the ship is harbored there.}

Turning to face him, Mie said. {I really do wish to thank you, for accompanying me. After all, I am taking you away from a good job.}

Touya gave a wave of his hand, and told her it was no problem. He also added that her company was a whole lot better, then the ones back on the ship. This brought a blush to Mie's cheeks, but only she knew about it, since her face was still covered by the hood of her robe.

Giving a slight cough, Mie said. {Since you know Japan better then I do, would it be alright, if you take the lead, on where I need to go?}

Touya nodded, and asked her where she wanted to go first. Mie raising her hand, took a hold of the hem of her robe. {I think a change of clothes would be a ideal first start.} Giving her a nod, Touya held out his hand to her. Mie hesitated for a few moments, but took his offered hand, and he gently began to lead her off deeper into the city.  
-

Several minutes later, and after leading Mie into a clothing store, Touya sat outside of a dressing room, while Mie was inside, trying on various outfits, she had picked out. Letting out a small sigh, since he was becoming bored, Touya was about the get to his feet, and walk around a bit, when he noticed the dressing room door, slowly start to open. Quickly changing his position, so he was sitting up straight, Touya waited as the door fully opened, and Mie stepped out. {How do I look?}

Only one word came to Touya's mind, and he spoke it aloud. {Beautiful.} Once again Mie blushed. She also looked down at the floor, and placed her hands behind her.

Hearing footsteps approach her, Mie raised her head slightly and looked to see who was approaching her. Seeing that it was Touya, she quickly relowered her head, so she was again looking down at the floor.

Stopping before Mie, Touya reached out his arm, and placing his hand up under her chic, with a bit of caution, he gently began to raise her head, so she was looking at him.{What's wrong?}

{Nothings wrong.} said Mie. It's just that, it has been a long time since I heard that word.}

Tilting his head a bit, Touya's face took on a look of confusion. {How could anyone not look upon you, and not say your beautiful?}

Placing his hands upon Mie's shoulders, Touya gently turned her around, so she was looking into the mirror hanging from the door. Soon as she saw her reflection, Mie's cheeks tinted a bit, and she once again looked down at the floor. {I don't think i'm all that beautiful.} said Mie softly.

Letting out a sigh, Touya turned her once more, so she would be facing him. He then began to point out her features one at a time. {Your hair, is a silverish pink, which makes you unique. While a bit pale, your skin tone could be considered a lite snowy white. Then you a have a figure, any woman would kill for. So, once again I ask you, how could anyone not say you're beautiful?}

Deciding that it wasn't worthwhile to argue with him, Mie nodded her head. {I suppose you're right. Let me get changed, and we can go.} Mie starts to turn away, so she can go back to the dressing room.

Touya stops her by catching her by the wrist. {There is no need for you to change out of the outfit Mie.}

Mie gives him a confused look, and starts to ask what he means. However, before she can do so, he wraps his hand around a item hanging from the sleeve of the shirt she is wearing, and with a quick tug, removes the item. Opening his hand to show her what he did, Touya shows her the sales tag. {We can give this to the cashier, and she or he can ring up the items, without you having to take them off.}

Mie gives him a nod in understanding, and leaning over, removes the tag, from the pants she is wearing. Holding out her hand to him, Touya places the tag he has into her hand. Turning away from him, Mie goes back into the dressing room, and gathers up her robe.

Twenty minutes later, Mie and Touya are checking out. "Did you find everything ok?" asked the sales clerk.

"We did." said Touya.

The sales clerk turns towards Mie, and looks over the clothes she is wearing. "These look very nice on your girlfriend, sir."

This caused Touya to blush and stammer. "S s she's not my girlfriend." Mie wondering what was wrong, asked. {What did she say?}

{Never mind, it's nothing.} said Touya. {She just needs the sales tags.}

Shrugging her shoulders at his reply, Mie held out her hand, and the sales clerk took the sales tags from her, and scanned them. "Will be there be anything else?"

Touya tells her no. "Then your total is ten thousand five hundred yen, sir."

Touya tells Mie the amount, and helping her a bit with the various bills, hands the money over to the clerk. As the clerk tells them thank you, Touya takes a hold of Mie's hand and still being embarrassed by what the clerk had said to him, pulled Mie along behind him, and out of the store.  
-

Once they were a few blocks away from the clothing store, Touya released Mie's hand and apologized for pulling her. {Don't worry about it.} said Mie, looking around at the area they were now in. {What does this sign say?} she asked, pointing to a nearby sign.

Touya turned to where she pointed, and read the sign. 'Ucchans Okonomiyaki'. Turning back to face her, he told Mie what the sign said, and also explained to her that it was a restaurant.

{Since I still owe you something for staying with me, how about if we eat here?} asked Mie.

{You don't owe me anything for staying with you Mie.} said Touya. {But if you do want to eat here, I promise you won't be disappointed.}

Getting a nod from her, Touya turned towards the entrance, and made his way inside, with Mie following him. As Mie looked around at the various items, Touya made his way to stand next to the counter. "Kuonji-san, are you here?" he called out.

Hearing a noise from the other side of the room, Mie looked in that direction, and saw a girl with long brown hair, coming out of a side room. 'She has a strong aura.' thought Mie, as the girl made her way up to the counter, and started talking to Touya. "I thought that was your voice, Hitami-san. So, when did you get back?"

"My ship made port a few hours ago, Kuonji-san" said Touya.

"Based on the fact, you usually have to leave again pretty soon, would you like the usual?" asked Ukyo, turning away from him, and starting to reach for the needed ingredients.

"Actually Kuonji-san, I won't be leaving port this time." said Touya.

Stopping in what she was doing, Ukyo turned back to face him, and asked him what happened. "You didn't loose your job did you?"

"It's nothing like that, Kuonji-san." said Touya, turning away from her. "I found a much better reason, to remain in Nerima.", reaches out a takes Mie by the hand. "Kuonji-san, I would like for you to meet Mie Zhun."

Ukyo's eyes became wide at this, and she started to babble. "Oh Hitami-san, I am so happy for you. How did you meet her? When's the wedding, and can I be bridesmaid?"

"Kuonji-san, please calm down." said Touya, making a placating movement with his free hand. "Mie and I are not dating, nor are we getting married. The ships captain picked her up in China, and gave her a ride back here to Japan. I am helping to make her way around the city, while she looks for some people."

Ukyo bowed, and told him she was sorry for jumping to conclusions. Touya told her it was nothing, and took a seat, upon on of the stools, next to the grill. Motioning to the one next to him, he told Mie to have a seat. As Mie took the offered seat, she asked him, what all Ukyo had said, and what had gotten her so excited.

{She thought you and I were dating, and jumped to conclusions, about us getting married.} Soon as Mie heard that, she blushed, and quickly looked at anything except him. Touya laughed silently to himself, and turned back to Ukyo. "Kuonji-san, I think I would like to have a shrimp special this time."

"Coming right up, Hitami-san." said Ukyo starting to pout the needed amount of batter onto the grill. "And what would your friend like?"

Touya taps Mie on the shoulder, to get her attention. When she looks at him, he asks her what she would like to have. She tells him, that she would take what ever it was he ordered. Turning back to Ukyo, Touya tells her, that Mie would take the same, as he is having.

End of Chapter One


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

As Mie and Touya waited for the food to become ready, Mie sat silently thinking to herself, while Touya conversed with Ukyo. "Tell me Kuonji-san, have you had any luck on catching the attention, of that one boy you have told me about?"

Before Ukyo could give him a answer, Mie quickly got to her feet, and ran outside. Telling Ukyo that he would return, Touya got to his feet, and took off after Mie. He didn't have to go far, for soon as he arrived outside, he found Mie standing before a small red haired girl. {Mie what's wrong? Why did you suddenly run outside?}

Not looking away from the red head, Mie told him that she had sensed the aura, of Happosai. {It seems to be coming from this girl.}

Turning to the girl in question, Touya said. "I apologize for my friend, Miss, but she is searching for a man named Happosai, and detects his aura, upon you."

The red head looks towards Mie, with a slight look of surprise upon her face. "You can detect auras?"

{You will tell me where Happosai is!} yelled Mie, pointing at the red head.

"I am afraid she only knows Chinese." said Touya, which caused the red head to nod. "Please give me a moment, to talk to her."

Raising his arm, Touya slowly reached out his hand, and took a hold of Mie's arm. Soon as he had a hold of her, she turned her attention upon him. {What?}

{Mie, I can understand that you want to settle the debt you have with this Happosai, but threatening a young woman like you are, is not the proper way of going about it.}

Realizing that he was right, Mei let out a sigh, and nodded her head. {I apologize, for my outburst.}

{I accept your apology, Mie. But you need to apologize to this young lady, first.}

Touya releases her arm, and Mie turns around to face the red head. Once she is facing the girl, she bows slightly. {I apologize for my outburst. It was uncalled for.}

The red head looks past Mie towards Touya. Touya tells her what Mie had said. "Apology accepted." said the red head.

Touya taps Mie on the shoulder, and she stands up straight. {Shall we return inside?}

Mie nods, and asks him. {Would you ask her, if she would like to join us?} Touya nods, and passes on the message, to the red head, who nods to his invitation. Turning back towards the door, Touya makes his way back inside, with Mie and the red head following.

Soon as the red head entered, Ukyo catching sight of her, yelled. "Ranma-honey!"

"Hey Ucchan." said Ranma, waving slightly to his friend.

As Ranma took a seat next to Touya, Ukyo asked him what happened. "The old freak splashed me, then tried to grope my chest." Leaning forward, he whispered. The hot water heater at the Tendo's is on the fritz again, so I couldn't change back.

Nodding, Ukyo whispered. I would offer you some hot water, but I think it best to wait.

Ranma nodded, and sat back in his chair. He then turned to face Touya. "So, why is your friend looking for Happosai?"

"She told me, that he owes her a debt." said Touya. "Other then that, I don't know much else."

Ranma looked past Touya, at Mie. 'This girl's aura is amazing. Wonder if she could be a challenge to me?'

Sensing that someone was looking at her. Mie raised her head, and looked towards the red head. {Why are you staring at me?}

Touya looking at her, saw that she was looking at Ranma. Turning his attention to Ranma, Touya asked. "Mie wants to know, why you are staring at her."

Turning in his seat, Ranma raised his arm, and rubbed the back of his head. "I apologize for staring at her. It's just that I can also detect auras, and she has a pretty powerful one. I was also wondering how much of a challenge she would be to me."

Given Ranma a nod, Touya turned to Mie, and told her everything that Ranma had said. {My debt is my main concern. Not showing little girls, my skills.}

Deciding to edit it a bit, Touya turned back to Ranma, and told him that Mie's only concern right now, was the debt owed to her. Ranma nodded, and turned his attention back to Ukyo.  
-

Some time later, having finished their meal, Mie got to her feet, and gently tugged on Touya's sleeve. Turning to face her, he asked if something was wrong. {Nothings wrong. It's just that it is getting late, and we do need to find a place to stay.}

Giving her a nod, Touya turned so he could get Ukyo attention. "Kuonji-san, sorry to interrupt, but Mie and I need to be going."

"You're not interrupting, Hitami-san." said Ukyo, turning to face him. "Do you want me to add the meal to your account, or do you wish to pay for them?"

"I'll pay for them, Kuonji-san."

Giving him a nod, Ukyo added up the total, and told him what it would be. Turning to Mie, Touya told her, and she handed over the needed amount a few moments later. Giving the money to Ukyo, he told her bye, and he and Mie made their way out of the restaurant. Once they were outside, Touya held out his hand to Mie. Sending him a smile, she took his offered hand. Turning to his right, Touya began to lead Mie, in search of a place for the two of them to stay out.

Meanwhile back inside Ucchan's, Ranma was deep in thought. "What's on your mind, Ranma-honey?" asked Ukyo.

"It's probably nothing, but that girls aura, is about equal to the old ghouls."

"Are you going to let the old pervert, know about her?"

"Not at all. If the old freak did something to piss her off, he probably deserves what ever it is, she has planned for him."

The two friends continued to talk a bit longer, before Ranma decided he should be heading home. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, at Ucchan."

"Aren't you forgetting something, Ranma-honey?"

Turning back to face her, Ranma saw her holding up a kettle. Giving her a smile, he took the offered kettle, and lifting it up over his head, poured the hot water over himself. Soon as this was done, there was a black haired boy, standing were the red head had been. After giving the kettle back to Ukyo, Ranma turned on his heel, and made his way out of the restaurant, and was soon roof hopping on his way back home.

End of Chapter Two

(A/N: I probably took Ranma out of character here, but it should be ok. Also I apologize, that the chapters have been shorter.)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Going to be giving some background on Mie, this chapter. Therefore there is going to quite a bit of talking, between her and Touya. I will try to just narrate some of it, but I can't promise anything.)

Chapter Three

After spending close to a hour of walking, Touya and Mie made their way into a hotel. Once inside, and making their way up to the counter, Touya got the attention of the young woman standing behind the counter, and asked her if they had any rooms available. After pushing a few keys on the computer before her, the woman told him that they only had one room.

"Does it have two beds?" asked Touya, looking over at Mie.

After looking at her screen for a few moments, the woman looked up, and told him that it did. Touya gave her a nod, and turned his attention to Mie, and told her that the hotel only had one room, but it did have two beds. {Are you going to be okay sharing the room with me, Mie? If not, we can try and find another place to stay, that has two rooms.}

Mie thought to herself for a few moments, before telling him that this would be fine. As Touya turned back to the woman at the counter, Mie thought to herself. 'Why am I agreeing to his suggestions, so quickly? Can it be, that I am falling for him?'

Being lost in her thoughts, Mie didn't hear when Touya called her name. A moment later, she was snapped out of those thoughts, by a gentle grip upon her shoulder. Looking up, she found Touya facing her with a look of concern upon his face. {Mie, if sharing the room is a problem, just say so, and we can do elsewhere.}

{It's alright. I just have other things on my mind right now.}

Touya gave her a nod in understanding. {The room is going to cost five thousand yen a day, for the two of us, and she needs the money up front.}

Releasing Touya's hand, Mie reached into one of her pockets, and soon took out the money, she had there. Counting out the needed amount, she passed it over to him. Taking the money from her, Touya turned back to the woman, and handed the money over to her. While he did this, Mie counted the money she had left, and found that she only had about ten thousand yen left. As Touya turned back to face her, with the room key in hand, he saw Mie sigh, as she put the rest of her money, back into her pocket. {Is something wrong, Mie?}

{If we stay here tomorrow night, i'm going to use up the last of my money.}

As Touya took her hand, and started to lead her towards the stairs, that would take them upstairs, to their room, he told her that he had money in a bank here, and if it was needed he would give it to her. Mie started to protest, that she couldn't ask him to do that. However before she could do so, Touya had told her, that she didn't ask, and since he was giving it to her, there was no reason for her, to feel bad about it.

The rest of the trip to their room was done in silence, as Mie once again thought to herself, about how close Touya was becoming with her. 'Do I really want to get romantically involved with him? After all, traditions state that he would have to beat me in battle, and I know he couldn't do that.' The rest of her thoughts, were interrupted when Touya stopped walking, and released her hand. {Here's our room, Mie.} said Touya, using the key in his hand, to unlock a door.

Opening the door a few moments later, Touya stepped aside, so Mie could enter the room. Making her way past him, Mie entered the room, and noticed immediately, that even though it did have two beds, as the woman had said, the room was pretty small. Noticing a door across the room, she made her way towards it, as Touya came into the room, behind her.

As Mie reached the other door and opened it, Touya having made his way over to one of the beds, sat down. {Is the room to your expectations Mie?} asked Touya, as she came out of the room, she had entered a few moments ago.

{It is more then what I am used to, but it will do.}, she said, coming to sit down on the other bed.

After some minutes of silence, Touya broke it, by asking Mie if she was going to head straight to bed, or if she wanted to talk for awhile.

{I am a bit tired, but if you wish to talk, I can stay up for another hour or two. What should we talk about?}

{I would like to know more about you, if you are willing to tell me.}

Mie was silent for a bit, as she thought to herself, about his request. Giving him a nod a few more moments later, she said. {You may ask me anything you wish. However, if I think that is a don't need to know question, I won't answer it, ok?}

Touya gave her a nod in understanding, and asked his first question. {I know that you are from China, but I don't know which part. May I ask, what city you lived in?}

Mie sighed, and told him, that while it is a good question, it is one she can't answer at this point in time. Once again giving her a nod in understanding, Touya asked his next question. {May I ask how old you are?}

{I'm seventeen.}

{Seventeen? Shouldn't you be in school?}

{I should be. However, circumstances beyond my control, prevent me from attending.}

{What kind of circumstances?}

Mie told him, that she couldn't say. Except that it involved the debt owed to her, by Happosai and Khu Lon.

{What exactly does this debt involve?}

Mie was silent for a very long time, that Touya started to believe that it was something, that she couldn't tell him. He was about to ask another question, when Mie looked over at him, and asked. {If I tell you the reason for my debt, will you leave me, if it is not what you are expecting?}

This time it was Touya who remained silent for a bit of time. As Mie waited patiently for his answer, Touya got to his feet, and walked over to a nearby window, that looked out over the city. A few minutes later, he turned to faced her, and told her that if her debt didn't involve killing the two people she was looking for, he would remain by her said, as long as she allowed him to stay.

Giving him a nod, Mie began to explain why she was looking for Happosai and Khu Lon. {It is not so much Khu Lon, that I am looking for, since she only did what had to be done, based on the circumstances caused by Happosai.}

Touya could tell that there was more to it then what she was telling him, but he kept his thoughts to himself, as Mie told him, how Happosai had tricked her into showing him a secret treasure. {I didn't know he had followed me to the secret hiding place, when I retrieved the item to show it to him.} said Mie, lowering her head, and looking down at the floor.

Touya waited for Mie to continue, but after several minutes of silence, he made his way towards her. He was about to tell her if it was to hard for her, she could stop. However, when he was only a few steps away from her, he heard a soft sobbing sound. Realizing that Mie was softly crying, he made his way to stand in front of her, and got down on his knees before her.

Reaching out his arm, Touya took Mie's hand into his. This caused her to look up at him. {This Happosai, stole the treasure, didn't he?} asked Touya.

Mie nodded. {Apparently some time after I had returned it to it's location, he snuck in a stole it, while also leaving behind a item that belonged to me.} Mie started to cry much harder, as she finished speaking.

Standing up, Touya gently pulled Mie to her feet, and once she was standing before him, embraced her in a hug. Mie took a deep breath at his actions. and for a moment Touya thought she was going to push him away. However, Mie placed her head down upon his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around him, as she continued to cry.

Several minutes later, Mie's sobbing quieted down, and she went lax in his arms. Gathering her up in his arms, Touya carried her back over to the bed, and placed her down on top of the the covers. She shifted a bit, but remained a sleep. Reaching out his hand, Touya brushed a strand of hair, away from Mie's eyes. {I know I am not a fighter Mie, but I promise to do I all can, to help you find this Happosai.}

Going over to his bed, Touya removed the top sheet, and made his way back over to Mie's. Working gently, he placed the sheet over her. Once this was done, he knelt down, and placed a kiss a top her forehead. {I'll be back soon.}

Standing up straight, Touya left the side of Mie's bed, and made his way over to the room door. On reaching it, he stopped long enough to take a look back at Mie, before opening the door, and leaving the room, in search of information.

End of Chapter Three


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Arriving downstairs a few minutes after leaving the room, and making sure the door was locked, Touya paused long enough, to inform the woman at the counter, that he would return, in a hour or two. The woman gave him a polite ok, and Touya made his way towards the entrance, and soon left the hotel. Once he was outside, he headed back in the direction, he and Mie had come from, when they was looking for a place to stay, hoping as he walked, that the person he wanted to talk to, hadn't already closed for the night.

Forty-five minutes after leaving the hotel, Touya arrived back at Ukyo's, and found her taking down her open sign. As he hurried up to her, Ukyo hearing the sound of someone running, looked in his direction. "Hitami-san, is something the matter?"

Stopping in front of her, Touya bent over, with his hands on his knees, to catch his breath. A few minutes later, he stood up straight, and said. "I am sorry for the late hour, Kuonji-san, but I was wondering if you could help me, with some information I need?"

"Well, tomorrow is a school day, but if it doesn't take to long, I suppose I can help you, Hitami-san." said Ukyo, making her way towards the entranceway to the restaurant, and motioning for him to follow her.

Placing her open sign down on a nearby booth, Ukyo took a seat on one side, and motioned for Touya to take the opposite side. "So Hitami-san, what kind of information, are you needing?" she asked, once he had taken a seat.

"I need any information, that you can give me, on the person named Happosai." said Touya.

"Why are you needing information, on that pervert?" asked Ukyo, leaning back in her seat.

"Mie and I got to talking, and she told me how Happosai, had stolen some secret treasure, and she ended up taking the blame for it, since he planted something of hers, where the item was hidden. I want to help Mie find him, and any leads you can give me, would help."

"About the only information I can give you on Happosai, Hitami-san, is that he is a very skilled martial artist, and a well known pervert. As for on how to find him, he has been seen at Furikan High School, stealing from the girls locker room, as well as trying to grope some of the girls."

"Doesn't anyone stop him, from doing these things?"

"The boy I told you about, Ranma Saotome, has stopped Happosai's antics on occasion, but he can only do so much."

Touya nodded, and got to his feet. "Thank you for the information, Kuonji-san. I will let you head to bed now, so you can be up in time for school."

Saying that Touya, started to head towards the door, so he could leave.

"Hitami-san wait!" called Ukyo, getting to her feet.

Touya stopping at the door, turned to face her.

"I can see that you really want to help Mie, but you shouldn't get involved with Happosai, since you're not a martial artist. He could seriously hurt, or kill you."

"Kuonji-san, while I do appreciate your concern, you didn't hear Mie, as she told me what Happosai had cost her, by stealing that item." said Touya. And as you said, I am not a martial artist, and probably wouldn't stand a chance against Happosai, if it came down to a fight between us. But I promised Mie, I would do everything I could, in order to help her find him."

"Just promise me, that you will be careful, Hitami-san."

Touya gave her a nod, and told her that he would be careful. He then turned away from her, and made his way out of the restaurant.  
-

An hour later, Touya made his way back into the hotel. Arriving back at his room, he quietly unlocked the door, and opening it as quietly as possible, slipped into the room. Closing the door behind himself, he glanced over at Mie, and saw that she was still asleep. Tiptoeing across the room, to his own bed, Touya sat down upon the edge of it, and began to remove his shoes.

Once he had finished with his shoes, he lyed back upon the bed, and turned onto his side, so he was looking in Mie's direction. 'Sleep well Mie' he thought, closing his eyes, and drifting off to sleep.  
-

The next morning, Touya awoke to find Mie sitting crossed legged on her bed, with her hands in her lap, and her eyes closed. Not wanting to disturb her, he quietly made his way out of the bed, and started to head towards, the bathroom, so he could take a shower. He had only taken a few slow steps, when Mie spoke. {You don't have to sneak around, you know.}

Turning to face her, Touya saw that she had opened her eyes, but remained in the position he had found her in. {I didn't want to disturb you, so I was moving quietly.}

Giving him a nod, Mie uncrossed her legs, and got to her feet. Moving away from her bed, she came to stand in front of him. {Can you tell me, what happened last night, after I feel asleep in your arms?}

{I gently picked you up, and placed you down on your bed. Once that was done, I took the top sheet of my bed, and covered you with you.}

Mie nodded, and sent him a smile. {Thank you.}

{You're welcome, Mie.} said Touya.

As Mie turned away from him, and started back towards her bed, Touya got her attention. {I left for about a hour last night, and found some information, about Happosai.}

Stopping just short of the bed, Mie turned back to face him, and asked what kind of information. Touya told her that he had talked with Ukyo, and found out that Happosai had been seen on several occasions, at the local high school, groping the girls, as well as stealing their gym shorts, and other more private items. Mie turning away from him, headed towards the door, so she could leave.

{You're not just going to go off, like that are you Mie?} asked Touya.

Stopping at the door, she turned back to face him. {The sooner I find him, the better.} said Mie. {After all, I don't even know if he still has the treasure, but if I can find him, I can find out.}

Touya let out a sigh. {I don't blame you for wanting to find this treasure Mie. However, Kuonji-san, told me that Happosai is a very strong martial artist.}

{I know that he strong, Touya.} said Mie. {But I am no push over myself.}

{I can see that you are dead set on going after him. However, what if there was another way, to get to him, without needless violence?}

{I'm listening.} said Mie.

{If I can get the needed information for you, would you consider becoming a student at the school? This way, you have more of a chance of finding Happosai, since he is known to target the girls at this school.}

Mie was quiet for some time, as she thought about his idea. Sighing to herself, she told him that while his idea did have merit, how was she going to attend a Japanese school, when she only knew Chinese.

{I didn't say the plan was fool proof, Mie.} said Touya. {It will also take some time to get the needed information, so you can join the school. As for the Japanese problem, I am sure we can work something out, and teach you enough, to at least to get you into the school.}

Letting out another sigh, Mie nodded and made her way away from the door, and back over to her bed. Once there she sat down in the center of the bed, and retook the position she was in, that Touya had found her in, when he woke up. {You are going to a lot of trouble to help me, Touya. But I do thank you, and promise to repay you, soon as possible.}

As Mie closed her eyes, Touya told her she was welcome. He then turned away from her, and walked in a normal manner, towards the door to the bathroom.  
-

Several hours later, Touya and Mie were found walking through the city. {Where are we going?} asked Mie, as she looked around at the various buildings.

{While you took your shower, I spoke to the clerk at the hotel about wanting to teach you Japanese, and she told me that there is a Chinese woman living here, that knows Japanese very well. We are going to go see her, and see if she can spare any time to teach you, the language.} Shrugging her shoulders, Mie continued to follow along behind him, while shaking her head, at the amount of trouble he was going to, just for her.

Thirty minutes later, Touya came to a stop in front of a two story building. {Here we are Mie, The Nekohanten.}

'Cat Cafe?' thought Mie, looking over the building.

{Shall we go inside?} asked Touya, heading towards the door.

Feeling a bit uneasy for some reason, Mie made her way up next to him, and Touya slid open the door, and made his way inside. Once they were both inside, they were greeted by a girl with long purple hair. "Welcome to Cat Cafe."

"Thank you Miss." said Touya. "I am sorry but we are not here to eat. I am needing to speak to the owner, about maybe teaching my friend here, Japanese."

The girl looked over at Mie, but didn't say anything to her. Turning back to Touya, told him that her great grandmother wasn't in at the moment. "You welcome to wait, if you like."

"Thank you." said Touya, taking Mie by the hand, and leading her over towards to nearby table.

As the two of them sat down, the purple haired girl came over to them. "Would like some ramen, while wait?" she asked.

Touya translated to Mie, ignoring the slight look of surprise that crossed the purple haired girls face, when she heard Chinese. Mie still feeling uneasy about the place, didn't notice either, and told Touya that it was ok with her, if they ate here. Touya turned back to the waitress, and told her, they would take two specials.

"Okay, they be ready soon."

As the girl left to turn in their orders, Touya turned back to Mie, and asked her if anything was wrong.

{I'm not sure, but something about this place seems familiar.}

{Does it seems dangerous?} asked Touya, looking around, at the few customers.

{I don't think so.} said Mie. {It's hard to explain, but it is almost like a powerful aura resides here, but it is also weakened, like the person who owns it, is hiding their skill level.}

As Mie continued to try and determine what it was she was feeling, the purple haired girl returned with their orders. "Hope you enjoy too too delicious ramen."

"I'm sure we will." said Touya, picking up a pair of chopsticks, and breaking them apart.

Mie joined him a few moments later, but thought to herself, while doing so. 'I wish I knew what this feeling is. For if it proves dangerous, will I be able to protect Touya, and deal with the problem?'

End of Chapter Four

(A/N: This chapter may not have turned out as good as I wanted, but maybe it will be liked.)

Please review, and let me know if I did anything wrong, and need to make any changes.


End file.
